Always
by MidniteLover99
Summary: They've always loved each other, but when the skies begin to fall, will love save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I got this random idea for a Falling Skies story while watching it one day. I'm totally obsessed with the show and I know like every last detail about Ben. I know the title is a bit stupid, but I'm awful at titles:( Well anyway the first few chapters are pretty short, but enjoy!**

Rose's POV

I sat in my tent. I unclasped my locket from around my neck and opened it. Inside were two pictures of me with my best friend, Ben. I held it to my heart and closed my eyes. I thought of his light brown hair and his big green eyes. I wasn't sure if I would ever see them again. I felt a tear trickle down my face, but I didn't let myself start crying. This has happened every day since we got separated about four months ago. Ben Mason had been my best friend since we were three years old, and he had given me that locket for my birthday. It was just a cheapo that he bought at the drug store, but I treasured it and wore it every day, even while I slept. My parents always ignored me, and Ben always promised me it would be okay. And he never willingly broke a promise. Then the aliens attacked. We called them "Skitters". They took children and teens and "harnessed" them, meaning that they put some sort of living mind control device on them, and made them their slave. I snapped my locket shut and put it back around my neck. I got up and started taking down my tent. It was time to move.

Later

I toted my suitcase through the forest. Boston forests are beautiful by the way. I had my bow and quiver of arrows. Before you say anything, yes, my main weapon fighting against the Skitters was a bow and arrows. But I had killed lots of Skitters like that. In my bag was my folded up tent, some blankets, and pillows. I would've had my guitar, but I didn't have it with me when I got separated from the 2nd Mass, our group. Ben used to always listen to me play. A scream rang out. I picked up my pace. Then I saw it. A boy was being attacked by a Skitter. I dropped my bag and fitted an arrow to my bow. I aimed for the monster's eye, if it hit, it would instantly kill the thing. I took a breath, and let the arrow loose. It hit's its mark exactly and the creature fell over and released the boy. The boy scrambled up and grabbed his rifle, which was lying a few feet away. He aimed it at me. The boy was about my age and height. He had light brown hair, big green eyes and was pale as ghost. I gasped. "Ben?"

**A/N: Okay, so who didn't see that coming? I have most of the so-far story written already, but I'll try to take any requests! Review please?**


	2. Reunited

**A/N: So, by the time anyone starts reading this, most of the chapters will probably be up because I'm uploading all the ones I have so far in one sitting. I told you the first few chapters would be short. Enjoy anyway.**

Rose's POV

He lowered his gun. "Rosie?" He walked towards me and stopped when he was right in front of me. He hugged me and I hugged him back. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too." We let go of each other. He was smiling and his sad, green eyes had a happy glint. Let me explain. Ben was sometimes kind of lonely when we were kids. I was really his only friend. Other than his brothers of course. His older brother Hal was the generic hero. Tall, smart, good looking, brave. And really good with a shotgun. The littlest Mason, Matt was one of the most kindhearted boys I'd ever met. He wanted to help fight the Skitters, but he was only seven. Matt was friends with my little brother, Connor, who was, besides Ben, the sweetest guy I ever knew. He had red hair and green eyes like me, but wasn't as pale. Ben used to always say he looked just like me. Back to reality, Ben's leg was all cut up and bleeding and raw, so he used me like a crutch. I noticed something on the back of his neck: Spikes. I didn't ask. When we got back, everyone was all excited seeming. I guess when someone comes back after being missing for four months, they get jumpy. While Dr. Anne Glass was bandaging his leg, I was getting used to being around people again. When I saw this one guy named Rick, and saw that he had spikes too, I instantly knew what the spikes on the back of Ben's neck meant. He had been harnessed. And freed.

Later

As I was setting up my tent, I heard footsteps. I turned around, an arrow drawn. "Don't I at least get a phone call?" Ben had his hands up, like he was being arrested. I put my bow down.  
"You have the right to sit down and talk." I giggled. He sat down. "How's your leg feel?"  
"Eh. I've felt worse. Rosie, there's something you should probably know." He swallowed. "I was-"  
"Harnessed by the Skitters. I know Ben."

**A/N: Does anyone know who Connor is named after? I don't actually know if "Skitter" should be capitalized or not, but whatever. It's a proper noun I think. Correct me if I'm wrong. Review and PM me if you have any requests:)**


	3. A Kiss

**A/N: So, here's the mushy chapter. I had to get to this early on because I am a sucker for romance. There is a lot of POV switching in this one, so brace yourselves. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose's POV

Ben gaped at me. "Ben, I know you better than anyone else. I can just tell. And I saw that other guy, Rick was it?" I slipped into my tent, and then poked my head out. "Are you gonna come in or not?" Ben crawled into my tent. I was lying on my back, staring up at the clear, night sky through the clear roof of my tent. I felt Ben lie down next to me

Ben's POV

The stars reflected off her huge green eyes and the moonlight made her red hair shine like fire. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. I felt my fingers brush against hers. She looked down at our hands and slipped her hand into mine. My heart sped up and I could feel color coming to my cheeks. I sat up and she did too. She was so close to me. My gaze shifted to her lips, and I realized how badly I wanted to feel them pressed against mine.

Rose's POV

"Ben, are you okay?" He was looking at something, and I had no clue what it was. I noticed his cheeks were a bit pink. It was odd seeing color on a face that had always been pale as a sheet.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." He brushed my hair behind my ear and his hand stayed on the back of my neck. He leaned forward a bit. "Hold still." he whispered. "I want to try something." He pulled my head a bit towards him, and he kissed me. His lips were soft, and his kiss was gentle and sweet. His fingers got stuck in the snarls of my hair, and I actually felt his teeth bump against mine, which felt strange but nice. When we finally broke apart, there was less than an inch between us. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. I was startled for a second, and then wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't even feel his spikes.

Ben's POV

"I love you." I admitted into her hair. I wished every moment could be like this, just the two of us. No Skitters, no death, no worries or problems.  
"I love you, too." She ran her fingers through my shaggy hair and I trembled.  
"You have no idea how happy you just made me." I whispered.

Rose's POV  
He pulled away from me and kissed me again, soft and gentle. Judging by the fact that Ben had always been a sort of "math geek", he really was a good kisser.

Hal's POV

I couldn't find Ben anywhere. I couldn't find Rose either, so I assumed they were together. They probably would be stuck together like glue now. Even though Ben was harnessed for a fair amount of it, it was the longest they had ever been apart that they could remember. I decided to check Rose's tent, and I wondered why I hadn't looked there first. I looked through the clear, plastic roof, and I was glad I hadn't unzipped the entrance. I knew where he was, so I left the two of them alone.

* * *

**A/N: So, just a warning, they are going to kiss quite a bit(they really love each other). I just love romantic things. I don't really know what to say here, so review!**


	4. Two Months Later

**A/N: So here at this point, it's pretty much right before season 2 starts. I didn't watch season 1 and I really wish I had...so depressing. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Rose's POV

Ben had cut his shaggy brown hair, had a growth spurt, and beefed up. Since his dad was taken by the Skitters, he had no one to shelter him from reality and his personality had darkened. He wasn't himself really anymore. I had traded my archery for a rifle like Ben's. He didn't really sleep anymore and trust me, I would know. Most nights, he was with me in my tent. Before you think anything, nothing happened between us. We're only fifteen. But most nights he would just stare at the sky. I was the only one who could still see the Ben he used to be. He had kissed me once since the first night, on the forehead and in front of Hal, a girl named Maggie, Anne, and his friend Jimmy(who was incredibly sweet and a great fighter), but the sensation wasn't the same at all. He had stepped up and became more of a fighter, but not everyone trusted him. He was on his side, propped on one elbow, looking at me. I turned my head to face him. "What are you looking at?"  
"Do you still write music?" I was sitting cross-legged tuning my guitar. He had been keeping it safe. It had sounded like a dying bird it was so out of tune. I had tuned it and was trying to play, but my mind had shifted to something else and I guess I was just making faint noises.  
"Yeah. I wrote something about that time I almost lost you. Do you want to hear it?" He nodded. I breathed

Ben's POV

Her voice was beautiful, clear and soft. Her song told about the first time I got attacked and was nearly killed. That was when she told me she wouldn't let me die, and I asked her not to leave me. It was the first time I'd cried in front of her. Then, of course we got separated. I had been broken. That was how the Skitters got me so easily. I mean yeah, I had never exercised a day in my life, and I was pretty underwhelming physically. But I could've put up more of a fight if I hadn't been so heartbroken. I had lost the thing that meant the most to me, and I would've let myself go entirely if the Skitters hadn't gotten me. Imagine losing the person you loved most, not counting family. It was slowly killing me, knowing that she was probably dead. I almost let the Skitter that she saved me from kill me. I thought it would be better if I just joined her. Then she came out of nowhere, like(and I know that this will sound cheesy)a guardian angel. They had kidnapped me, and killed so many people, including my mom. But her showing up, alive and well, that felt like a message telling me to keep going. I know how that sounds, but it's true.

The Next Day

Rose's POV

The next night, I was helping Anne, like I usually did. I was more of a nurse than a fighter, but I would help anyone in the 2nd Mass if they needed help. Even Karen Nadler, Hal's ex girlfriend, even though I hated her with all my heart and soul. I respected Hal and loved him like a brother, but I have no idea why someone like him would choose someone like her. Blonde and pretty, yes, but kind? Not to me. I was only around the 2nd Mass for a while before Ben and I got split up(apparently, right after we got split up was when he was taken. Coincidence? I think not), and she was never nice to me. I'm not sure if her kindness towards everyone else was just a front, or if she just didn't like me, but she was always horrible to me. She had been taken by the Skitters and presumably harnessed, and I know this isn't nice, but I kind of hoped she'd never come back. Hal had moved on and everyone had adjusted without her. There was commotion outside. I heard Ben saying something was his fault, and Anne rushed outside. I heard people talking, and I knew what was going on. Professor Mason was back. I listened closer. Ben had accidentally shot him.

* * *

**A/N: So from this point on, it's pretty much going to be throughout the course of season 2. Since she isn't really a fighter(she's more of an I-Help-Doctor Glass-Heal-Injuries person, because nurses/healers are my favorite kind of character), she won't have any of the fighting scenes. She'll just be doing whatever or I'll cut them out. And I get to take my hatred for Karen out on something! Review!**


	5. It's All Okay

**A/N: So I mention Jimmy in this chapter. Jimmy's one of my favorite characters, partially because I like the character of Jimmy, partially because he's adorable. But, Jimmy is going to be a character in this, since he's her friend too. Just want to put that out there. Anyway, read on! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose's POV

They brought Professor Mason into the medical van. Ben was blaming himself and he looked frantic. When Lourdes rushed the boys out, I stayed. Anne looked at me and smiled slightly. "Rose, I think Ben needs you more than ever right now." I nodded and left.  
"Ben!" He turned around and took my hand.  
"Oh, Rosie. You now I didn't mean to."  
I put my hands on his cheeks. "I believe you, Ben. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt your father."  
The next day, Ben was keeping to himself. I found him sitting by the medical van. I sat down next to him and took his hand. "Hey." He looked sad and worried. "Ben, it was an accident. We all believe you."  
He leaned over and rested his head on my shoulder. "I know…but part of me feels like-"  
"Hey." I said sternly. "It wasn't on purpose. We all trust you."  
"Not everyone trusts me."  
"I trust you, Matt and Hal trust you, Anne trusts you, your father trusts you, Jimmy, Rick, I could go on, but I need to go right now. And you're needed elsewhere too." I nodded towards Matt coming over to us. I gently kissed his temple, and left to go help Anne. They went on a mission that night, but came back with only some info. The Skitters might've been tracking us.  
The next morning, Hal and Maggie were trying to find Ben, and I went with them. We found him with Matt in the forest. Matt had a rifle, and Ben was teaching him how to shoot. Hal scolded them both, took the rifle, and found that it was loaded. I looked at Ben. "Ben, why would you do that?"  
"He's old enough." Hal sent Matt back to the camp and began arguing with Ben. "I just don't want them to take him like they took me." Hal turned to leave. "Or your girlfriend, Karen." Hal rushed at him, but Ben simply grabbed his fist and squeezed.  
"Ben…Ben stop!" I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm not the math geek you used to shove around…"  
"Ben! Stop." He let go of him, turned, and walked away. "Ben!" I ran up to him. "Are you okay?"  
"Peachy, why?"  
"Ben, if this is about your dad…"  
"Whatever you have to say, it won't help."  
"Ben, please. Why have you been acting like this?"  
"It's like I said to Hal. I'm not the math geek everyone used to know. I've changed. I've adjusted to life like this and I do what I have to do to protect the people I care about."  
"Ben, I know you're just trying to protect your brother. I know what you're going through. I know you well enough that-"  
"No. You don't know what I'm going through. And right now? I just have to keep fighting until every last Skitter is dead."  
"Ben, thinking like that is what'll get you killed. Ben, please, just listen to me."  
"There's nothing to be said. I've changed, but clearly you haven't changed with me."  
Tears came to my eyes. I knew where this was going, and I didn't like it. I reached up and touched his cheek, but pushed my hand away. I looked into his big green eyes, my own eyes watery. They weren't the same green eyes I had fallen in love with. These eyes weren't sweet and understanding, these eyes were brutal and filled with hatred. "You see?" he said, in his harsh whisper tone he had been using so often lately. "Someone who will waste time crying over silly things like this is not someone I should waste my time with." He reached up to his neck and gripped at his dog tag necklace. The one I had given him for his birthday. Since I had given it to him, I had never seen him take it off. He yanked it off and threw it on the ground. "I'm not the same guy you fell in love with." He turned and walked away. I picked up his necklace and looked at it. It had BEN printed on it in bold letters. I remembered how much he loved it when I gave it to him. I dropped to my knees and tears began pushing through and rolling down my cheeks. I fully realized what just happened. Ben had broken up with me.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if Ben actually wears a dog tag, but this is fanfiction, anything can happen. So the chapter's name was pretty decieving. Hahaha. The main problem is I can actually hear Ben saying all these things. Anyway, the next chapter is going to mostly have Jimmy and not Ben. Sorry if I talked a lot about the kid before, he's just such a cool character.**


	6. Memories

**A/N: So, I've heard that apparently the last chapter's name was off-throwing. Whatever. So, I'm going to try and make Jimmy into a character. I haven't done a disclaimer yet so I probably should. DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN ROSE**

* * *

Rose's POV

Ben's heart and soul had hardened. I sat in my tent, all alone, trying to stop crying. Maybe he was right. I did waste too much time worrying about him. I had a wooden box that I used as a nightstand. On it sat my lantern, my flashlight, and two framed photographs. One of me and Ben looking happy as happy could be. It was taken shortly after I had returned to the 2nd Mass. I had raided a photography store and gotten an instant develop camera and a couple frames. I was a photography freak. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and my lips were planted on his cheek. He had his arms around my waist and was laughing and smiling more than ever. It made me depressed knowing that I might never see him smile like that again. The other one was of me and my little brother, Connor. I missed him so much. I would do almost anything to get him back. I was terrified and I remembered the time before Ben and I got split up.

_Flashback_

_Rose is sound asleep. Ben, small and shaggy haired, comes into her tent. "Wake up!" he yells. He starts pouncing on her._  
_"Blargh!" she yells as she tackles him, pinning him down. She gnaws on his shoulder. Ben laughs hard and starts to tickle her. She falls backwards. "Hey, tickling is against the rules!"_  
_"Says who?" He laughs and continues tickling her._  
_"Says me!" She laughs hard due to the tickling. "Stop! Ben stop it! Ben!"_  
_Professor Mason pokes his head in the tent, and sees the young teens on top of each other. "I don't understand you two. But as long as you're having fun, just stay smiling."_  
_End of flashback_

I was heartbroken. I had lost the two things that I loved most, Connor and Ben, but I had gotten Ben back. And then I had lost him again. I was so stupid. It was no wonder. I was such an idiot. I heard a tap on my tent. I unzipped it. Jimmy Boland, a friend of Ben's, a strong willed fighter, and all-around great little guy, was there. "Hey, can we talk?"  
"Sure. Come in." He crawled inside. "What's up, Jimmy?" Jimmy fought well for just thirteen. He had lost his mother, father, and sister when the Skitters attacked. He had skipped school that day, which had saved his life.  
"I heard Ben earlier. I'm sorry." Jimmy had become like my little brother, and was filling the void left in my heart when I lost Connor.  
"It's okay. It's not like you could do anything about it." It was sweet that he cared, but really he couldn't make me feel better or make Ben less intense.  
"I remember when we became friends, he told me all about you and when you showed up, I felt like I knew you."  
"And you instantly became my little brother." I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand. "You were so goofy and confident, you reminded me of my own brother."  
He laughed. "Ben told me that people were always themselves around you. They just feel like they have to be true to themselves. And since my family was killed, I've been kind of hard too. But when you're around, I'm the goofy, wild guy I used to be. Even Ben was all smiles when he was around you."  
I got sad again. "The keyword is was." The tears came back.  
"Hey." Jimmy hugged me. "It's gonna be okay. Ben'll come back to his senses and realize that he can't live without you. He was a wreck when you were gone."  
I hugged him back. "I love you, Jimmy. You're a great little brother,"  
"I love you, too. You're a great older sister."

* * *

**A/N: So, how sweet was that? I'm going to stop addressing chapter length because I have no idea how long some of them are. Am I the only one who thinks Jimmy looks like a puppy? I've been told I look like him O_O Anyway review!**


	7. Replacement

**A/N: So this was a weird chapter to write. Since most of it was Ben's POV I had to try and channel his actual emotions from the show into his emotions in the story. This was a bit of a challenge but it was fun. Since I didn't watch the first season, I don't really know what Jimmy's personality is like, so I kind of made some stuff up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose's POV

I made new friends. Since I spent all my spare time with Ben, I hadn't had the chance to make other friends, other from Jimmy. Apart from Jimmy, I became friends with Margaret, AKA Maggie, Hal's partner(in fighting!), and Lourdes. I had always been friendly with Lourdes, but we became more friendly. Ben would glare at me like I killed his puppy every time he saw me talking to Lourdes, Maggie, or Jimmy. Especially Jimmy. I wasn't sure if he was jealous of Jimmy, or what. But he looked like he wanted to put bullets in both of our skulls when he saw us together. Whether I was punching him in the arm or laughing at something he said, he looked like he wanted to kill us. I saw him talking to Jimmy one day in what looked like a scolding fashion, but I couldn't be sure. I just didn't know.

Ben's POV

She was replacing me. With Jimmy of all people. I took Jimmy aside one day to talk to him about it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"With Rose. What are you doing?"  
"Talking to my friend. What does it look like?"  
"Are you sure you're just friends?"  
"Why do you care? You broke up with her right? You're the one who dumped her."  
"Yeah but…"  
"Damn man, are you having regrets? You don't want to be without her, do you?"  
"Listen, you tell anyone-"  
"I won't. And I swear, I will not make a move on her. She's like my older sister, she's looking out for me. And you too."  
"She's looking out for me by trying to replace me?"  
"Replace you?! Why would you think that?"  
"She's spending so much time with Maggie, and Lourdes, and you. She's been ignoring and avoiding me."  
"She's trying to not think about you. It hurts her. You hurt her."  
"Really?"  
He closed his eyes and nodded. "Badly. I talked to her after you broke up, and she was almost as bad as you were when you got de-harnessed."  
"I don't think anyone will ever be as upset as I was then."  
"Yeah. She loves you, Ben. You made a mistake letting her go."  
"I did, didn't I?"  
"Big time. Go make things better." He grinned.  
Believe me when I said I honestly did try. I tried to talk to her, but she was laughing and looked so happy. I knew I had hurt her, and I didn't want to cause her any more pain. I knew she didn't want to talk to me, so I didn't. I'd wait until the time was right. Jimmy would be so disappointed.

* * *

**A/N: So after this chapter is where the continuity starts getting messed up. I skipped the second episode if anyone noticed, so it's already kind of screwed up, but it just gets worse from here. Well whatever. I will try to take all requests and will consider every bit of constructive criticism. Review!**


	8. Into the Woods

**A/N: So the story picks back up again here. We're now in episode three, and anyone who watches KNOWS what happens in episode three. So this chapter was kind of hard to write, I don't really know why. Ah well, read on!**

* * *

Rose's POV

I sat in my tent. I was making a scrapbook of all the people that were lost that I cared about. On the first page was Mrs. Rebecca Mason, their mother. She was all I had for now, since I wasn't sure if my brother was dead and I didn't care about my parents. Professor Mason had woken up and was fully back in order now, and we were holed up in an airport. I was still avoiding Ben although I saw him stare at me more than a few times. And he didn't look like I had just killed his puppy, he just looked sad. He and Jimmy had been on patrol for two nights. I was trying not to worry about them, but hey, it was hard. The thing that really made me worry was that I knew that they weren't just patrolling their area, they were going way out and hunting Skitters. I knew that at some point, one of them was going to end up incredibly hurt, harnessed, or dead. I knew the two of them made a great team; they were both headstrong and reckless, but strong willed fighters who would do anything to protect the people they loved. All I could say was that I didn't want to have to make a scrapbook page for Ben or Jimmy.  
The next night when they went out, I followed them, just to make sure they were okay. Since I was really good at climbing trees, that was how I followed them.

Ben's POV  
I heard rustling in the trees. I looked up and saw a glint of red in the leaves. I sighed in exasperation. I didn't even have to tell Jimmy for him to know what was going on. Looking straight ahead, not even being disturbed, he said simply, "She's following us, isn't she?"  
"Yeah. Just pretend like we don't know she's here." I used to always tell her that her red hair made her stand out. When we were little, she would always say how she wanted to be a ninja because she was pretty much born without a spine. If it was gymnastics, you name it, she could do it. Back flips, handsprings, splits, anything. And she never took a gymnastics class. But with red hair that shined like hers, you could spot her in darkness a mile away.

Rose's POV

They knew I there. Damn, Ben knew me too well. He always said I could never be a ninja. They found a group of three Skitters, one of which had a red eye. Jimmy had brought Dragon's Breath bullets that he took from the Berserkers. Real smart move. Pope would have his head for that. When they were ready, Ben faked a cough to get their attention and Jimmy fired at them. Literally. An enormous blaze of flame shot from Jimmy's rifle and killed the Skitters, except the red-eyed one. The boys went in for a close kill, but Jimmy was sent flying back into a tree, and Ben's spikes glowed when the monster raised it's hand. The creature fled and I jumped down from my tree to help Jimmy. He was gasping and I didn't know why until I saw him. There was blood gushing out of his midriff area, and then I noticed the source. A branch was sticking right through him.

* * *

**A/N: So people who watch it know if Jimmy is okay or not, and people who don't, don't. Maybe that's why this was hard because I knew I'd have to hurt Jimmy, and I love Jimmy! Plus no one likes Jimmy-Kebabs. Yuck. So anyway, if you've got any requests, criticism, questions, or comments, leave a review or PM me! If you have any questions, you should probably PM me though. **


	9. Bad Things

**A/N: So, here's another chapter that really hurt to write. The episode itself made me cry because I love Jimmy so much, and writing in a story and having to think about it MUCH WORSE. Even though this chapter focuses a bit more on Ben and Rose, STILL. Read on folks...**

* * *

Rose's POV

We got Jimmy back to the camp and brought him to Anne. He was gasping and soon went out. We had told him multiple times it was going to be okay, that he was going to be okay. He had the branch sticking through his abdomen and he was bleeding like crazy. I was terrified. I had lost one little brother, I couldn't lose another. I asked if Anne needed my help, but she could tell how scared and worried I was. "No. It'll only make you more frightened than you already are."  
I nodded and went to my tent. I opened the box I kept my photos in and searched through it. There were pictures of everyone; Maggie, Captain Weaver, Anne, Lourdes, and all the Masons. There they were. Some pictures of Jimmy. I took them out and kept them under my book. I didn't want to make a page for Jimmy, but I would if he…no. I couldn't think like that. The very thought of it brought me to tears. I collapsed down the blankets and pillows that I called my bed. I was making strange noises, probably trying to talk, but all I could manage through my tears was "why?".

Ben's POV

I passed Rose's tent and decided to check on her. I stuck my hand through the hole in the fabric(no one knew about that. It was how she kept people out, but she told me so I could show up whenever…that sounded less creepy in my head)and unzipped it. I crawled in quietly and saw her, asleep. Her pillow was wet, so she must've been crying. She was kind of twisted and on her stomach, which didn't look comfortable. No one could touch her when she sleeping without waking her up. Except me. I lifted her as gently as I could, and placed heron her back. I noticed she was shivering. I picked her up again and held her. I missed her so much, but now still wasn't the time. I knew she was still hurt, and I didn't want to make her any more upset. I kissed her neck and placed her back down. She was still shivering, so I covered her with blankets. "I love you." I whispered. And then I left and zipped her tent again.

Rose's POV

Hal was staring at Ben, and Ben called him out. I was standing away from everyone, still out of it. I remembered falling asleep on my stomach, but when I woke up, I was on my back. Anne appeared and said she had done all she could. It was up to Jimmy now.

* * *

**A/N: So the little scene between Ben and Rose? I got that from a manga called Fruits Basket. Sp again, the continuity is getting a little messed up, and mostly with Ben. He's getting kind of emotionally weird in these chapters. So anyway, tell me what you wanna see, and if you have any questions, PM me and I'll respond and answer your question as best as I can. Oh and someone reviewed with this and I think it's beautiful. So I'm using it, and if you're reading this, you'll know who you are.*Hunger Games salute to Jimmy***


	10. Why?

**A/N: Okay, so the only reason I'm uploading two chapters in one day is because of a review I got on the last chapter saying some things that made me I wasn't clear. When I said "emotionally weird" I just meant, yeah kinda hormonal, emotions changing in the course of two seconds. And that doesn't really start until here. So, you know who you are if you're reading.**

* * *

Rose's POV

I slipped away from everyone. I wanted to see Jimmy. If I knew Jimmy, which I did, I knew that was a fighter. He never gave up. I entered the bus, and no one was there. I sat down next to Jimmy and looked at him. He had dark, sort of long, shaggy hair, and a mole right above his lip. He had big blue eyes that made him look slightly puppy-like. He had gotten even paler than Ben on his palest day, and his dark hair just made him look paler. "Hey, Jimmy. How ya doing, buddy?" He coughed. And his eyes fluttered open slightly. He looked at me.  
"Hey." he said weakly  
"No, go back to sleep. You need to rest."  
"Rosie…I'm not gonna make it."  
"No, don't say that. You have to keep fighting." I sat down next him.  
"…Will you promise a dying friend something?…"  
Tears pushed through and tumbled down my cheeks. I took his hand and held it to my cheek. It was cold and limp. "Anything."  
"Take care of Ben…make sure he doesn't get into trouble…I know he broke up with you but he still loves you…"  
"I promise." I said softly. He went out again. "I don't know if you can hear me. But you've been a great little brother. I'm going to miss you so much Jimmy." I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He was so pale it left a mark, which faded shortly after. "Why do the best people have to go sooner than they should…it's not fair." I heard the door open. Ben walked in. He stopped. "Hi."  
He nodded. "Hi. How's he doing?"  
I decided not to tell him about our conversation. "Not so well. I think he's giving up."  
"Jimmy wouldn't do that." This was the closest we'd had to a conversation since we broke up.  
"I was just leaving." I brushed a bit of Jimmy's dark bangs out of his face. He looked more peaceful that way.

* * *

I heard Ben scream from inside. Jimmy wasn't breathing. I ran in. Anne couldn't find a pulse and she tried to resuscitate him, but stopped. Jimmy was gone. Tears began pouring down my face. Ben wouldn't accept it. When he ran out, I ran after him. "Ben!"  
"What? Are you trying to have sympathy now? What was it that I saw when I went into the bus, huh? What was it that I heard in your tent that day? What were you hiding from me?"  
"Oh, Ben you think I liked Jimmy?" That stung. I loved Jimmy so much, but like a brother, or the way that I love everyone else in the 2nd Mass.  
"I know you did."  
"No, Ben, I loved Jimmy like a brother. I was only holding his hand because-"  
"I don't want to hear it." He turned around and I grabbed his shoulder. He turned back around and slapped me across the face.  
"You know what?" I said, my eyes still teary. "Fine. If this is how you want it to be. If you want us to be done with each other," I took off my locket. "Then I guess we're done." I threw it on the ground by his feet. "Goodbye, Ben Mason." I left.

* * *

**A/N: So believe it or not, this was NOT the hardest chapter to write so far. The next one was. Poor little Jimmy...I loved the kid. Second favorite character. RIP Jimmy Boland. But yeah, review or PM me, ask me your questions, leave me a request, or whatever you want me to know. See ya tomorrow!**


	11. A Proper Burial

**A/N: Soooooo, I decided that I'd get all the posting of episode three's storyline DONE because I HATE IT and I want to be DONE WITH IT. So this chapter was the hardest for me to write, FOR SURE. I hated writing this. So this is Jimmy's funeral and what Rose does in reaction. Yes, I'm kind of adding ghosts into the storyline and don't worry, Jimmy fans. He'll still be talked about enough.**

* * *

Rose's POV

We held a funeral for Jimmy the next day. I had always been really emotional about death, especially the deaths of people I loved. Ben and Professor Mason had put Jimmy in some nicer clothes, and covered him with a red sheet. We put him in the hole Captain Weaver had dug. Someone had built a cross to use as a grave marker. I was standing as far from Ben as I could. I was biting my lip trying not to cry. After Captain Weaver was done talking, we each threw some soil into the hole.  
Later that day, I came back to the grave with a framed photograph with a plaque-like thing also inside the frame. It was a picture of Jimmy. I remembered when I had taken that.

_Flashback_

_"Smile!" Flash. _  
_"What the-!" Jimmy covers his eyes and Ben smiles. He rubs his eyes. "God, it's been so long since I saw a camera flash."_  
_Rose looks at the picture that came from the camera. "Aw damn it! Jimmy, your eyes were closed! Here I need to take another one. Smile!" Jimmy smiles and there is another flash. Rose looks at the picture. "That's a good one! Now I need one of you both!"_  
_"Why, are you making a scrapbook or something?" Ben asked happily. _  
_"That is none of your business. Just smile!" They both smile and the camera flashes. "That is too sweet." she says, looking at it._  
_End of flashback_

I placed the picture in front of the cross. Written on the note inside the frame was "HERE LIES JIMMY BOLAND. A LOYAL COMPANION, A BELOVED FRIEND, AND A STRONG FIGHTER" It was in front of Jimmy's picture, but since it was small, Jimmy's face was still visible. I saw a patch of wildflowers and picked some. I put those in front of the picture. I sat on my knees in front of the grave. My eyes were getting teary. I looked at the picture. "Hey Jimmy. Are you there?" I always believed in spirits and that they lingered by their graves. If I was right and it was true and Jimmy was here, I might hear him. There it was. A voice like wind through leaves saying _"I'm here."_. Jimmy's voice. I looked up at the sky. "We all miss you. Especially Ben. This is really hard on him. You were his first friend besides me."

Ben's POV

I stopped short. Someone was at Jimmy's grave. I looked closer. It was Rosie. What was she doing there? Unless what I had said was true. I shook my head. Jimmy was like her little brother, and Jimmy had told me that she was like an older sister to him. Jimmy had slowly but surely been filling the blank void that was left in her heart without Connor. Connor would never be replaced, that said. She loved the little guy so much. They never fought, and she never got mad at him. I missed the kid too. He and Matt were best friends, almost as close as me and Rose. Matt missed him too. Rose had already lost one little brother. Then she lost another one. What had I done? This was as hard for her as it was for me and I had accused her of having feelings for Jimmy…I needed to make this right. I had to tell her I was sorry. I stepped on a branch, which gave me away. She looked at me. "Uh, hey." She stood up and pushed right past me. I walked over to Jimmy's grave and saw the little shrine that was there. She must've done that. I was a horrible person. I couldn't believe what I had done. I reached into my pocket and pulled out her necklace. I opened it and smiled sadly. In it was two pictures of us, one sweet and serious, the other of us making goofy faces. I held it to my heart and felt like I was about to cry.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo maybe Jimmy's ghost will be a character? Maybe. I've got a question for you. Do you think Jimmy's real name is James? I do. But anyway, after the sob story that was these three chapters, I'm now done with the emotion Jimmy stuff and now I just have to deal with Ben not being in the show for a while. Yay. ANYWAY review or PM me with your comments, questions, or requests and I'll do my best with them. Ta ta!**


	12. A Better Place

**A/N: Soooooo someone said on the last chapter that Jimmy's real name is Dylan and that I probably know that. I do know that the actor's name is Dylan Authors, but I meant the character of Jimmy. His name is probably James. ANYWAY this part was easier to write about because it was sort of aftermath. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Rose's POV

"Captain? Captain Weaver!" I pushed through the plants to Jimmy's grave. The captain was there, with Ben. Ben was giving him Jimmy's compass, but he broke down. Ben Mason was crying. He never did that anymore. I slowly emerged from the trees.  
"Here, there's a better shoulder for you to cry on." Captain Weaver nodded towards me.  
"Captain, you're needed back at camp." The captain left and left us alone. I assumed Ben was still mad at me. I sat down on a log and he sat next to me. "Ben, I'm so sorry about Jimmy. If there's anything-" Ben started to cry again. "Oh hey…" I hugged him close to me and he didn't push away. "Ben, I'm sure Jimmy is in a better place. It'll all be okay. Shhhh, it's alright." I felt like I was trying to comfort Connor after he had a nightmare.  
"Oh, Rosie, this isn't about Jimmy. Well it, but isn't. I was so horrible to you. I hit you, I yelled at you, I accused you of things that weren't true…I'm the worst. I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am." He pulled away from me and buried his face in his hands. I realized that I still had his necklace in my pocket. I pulled it out and put my other hand on his back and moved it up and down slowly. He looked at me. "Please give me a second chance. I know I don't deserve it but I need you with me. I can't live without you anymore."  
His sad green eyes were slightly red rimmed and a tiny bit puffy. I could see the streaks where his tears had washed away some of the grime on his face. Even with red, puffy eyes and a grimy face with cleaner streaks, he still looked as handsome as he had on his cleanest day. I didn't care if he was dirty. I loved him with every ounce of my being. I held my hand out in front of him and opened my fist revealing his dog tag. He looked at me hopefully. "You didn't throw it away? Even after what I did, you kept it?"  
"I feel like it needs to go back where it belongs." I smiled at him.  
"You don't hate me?"  
"Ben, I could never hate you. I was never mad, just hurt. It hurt, to know that you thought I had feelings for Jimmy. That you thought I could love anyone but you."  
He took my hand. "I know you didn't love him like that. I was just…talking without thinking about it. I'm such a horrible person. You shouldn't forgive me. I don't deserve it."  
"Ben, I'd give you a million chances. I know how impulsive you can be. I totally get it. I'll always forgive you."  
He embraced me and held me close. I could feel his heart beating in his chest. "Thank you." he whispered. "I promise you, I will never hurt you again. Emotionally or physically."  
He let go of me and took his dog tag, putting back around his neck. "And I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out my locket.  
I looked right into his eyes. "With how mad you were, I was sure you had thrown that away."  
"I knew you'd be in the bus with Jimmy. I was going to apologize to you then, but my skepticism took over. I was so used to not trusting anyone," He turned me around and I held up my hair. He fastened my locket back around my neck and his fingers gently lingered on my neck. I could feel them trembling. "I just didn't say anything."  
I dropped my hair and turned back around. I looked right into his eyes. "I don't care what you didn't say." I moved my face close to his and our noses and foreheads touched. "Just kiss me." He pressed his lips against mine. Even though grime coated his face, I didn't care. I melted into his kiss. It had been about two months since the last time we kissed, and I missed everything about the sensation. The feel of his full lips against mine, his fingers getting stuck in my hair, the heat radiating from his body, his trembling skin under my fingers(don't ask me why, but he always seemed to be trembling), and everything else. Our lips separated.  
"I guess this means you'll take me back?" he whispered. It wasn't the harsh whispered tone he usually used. Instead it was a soft, sweet whisper that you might hear from an ordinary fifteen year old boy talking to his girlfriend. It was so similar to way he used to whisper before we both had to grow up too fast.  
"You never left." I kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N: Too mushy? Whatever. When Ben started crying(since I watched the episode after the rest of my family), I ran into the other room and yelled "BEN MASON. IS CRYING." I was horrified. I also can't believe there's only TWO EPISODES LEFT IN THIS SEASON. What do you want me to do then? End it and make a new story for next season when it starts? Or just wait and not update it? What do you guys want me to do? Review or PM me with your comments, questions, or requests and I'll do my best with them. Ta ta!**


	13. Familiar Faces

**A/N: Soooooo, I'm not going to do this ENTIRE episode(Young Bloods), only a little bit, and then I'm skipping the next episode(Love and Other Acts of Courage). Trust me, there'll be stuff talking about the Skitter revolution and Rick wasn't a character anyway. I think you'll all like this chapter:)**

* * *

Ben's POV

Our bikes had been stolen. Hal and I had been away from camp, and it was harder than you might think to get Rosie to let me leave. She was so protective, I'm guessing because she had lost her little brother and a little brother figure, and she didn't want to lose her boyfriend either. I smiled to myself. It was still weird, to think of Rosie as my girlfriend. She had just been my best friend for so long…but hey, I've had a crush on her pretty much from the moment we met. When we found the people who had stolen our bikes, Hal started talking to them. Then someone, a small voice spoke up from all the kids/teens. "I know these guys!" A little boy pushed through them and stood in front, eyes wide. "Hal? Ben?" He looked Matt's age, with red hair and green eyes. I recognized him instantly.  
"Connor!" I hugged the little boy. "Oh my god, Connor, you're okay!"  
"Of course I am!" He looked behind me. "Is Rosie with you?"  
"No." I said. "She's not."  
"But is she _with you?_" I understood what he meant. He meant if she back at our camp.  
"Yeah, she is. And she misses you like hell."

Rose's POV

I knew I shouldn't be worried about Ben. He was a tough one, he could take care of himself. Plus he had Hal. But for some reason, I was. I just didn't want to lose any more people I loved. I had lost Connor and Jimmy, I didn't want to lose him too. I heard their bikes. I went outside the bus. There were lots of people behind them. Ben got off his bike and hugged me. "Before you ask, I'm okay."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive. And, I've got a surprise for you."  
"What?"  
"Rosie!" a voice called out. A small boy pushed his way through. My eyes widened. The boy was my brother. I let go of Ben and Connor ran right into my arms. I kneeled down and held him tight. "I knew you'd be okay. And when Ben and Hal found us, I was excited because I knew you'd be with them. I missed you."  
I stroked his red hair. "I missed you too, Trooper. And now that I've got you, I'm never letting you go again." He sounded like the same young, naïve, and adventurous boy I had lost months and months ago. He hadn't to grow up as fast as Ben and I did. Good. I wanted him to be a kid. I had my brother back. I was over the moon.  
"Connor!" Matt called out at the sight of his best friend.  
"Matt!" I let go of him and he ran over to Matt. The two friends rejoiced and I felt Ben's arms wrap around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder.  
"They told me he's never picked up a weapon of any kind." he said. "He's still a kid. Hasn't grown up too fast or anything. Maybe he'll rub off on Matt and he'll be more of a kid, too."  
I was too happy to respond.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooo Connor's alive! I doing my best to make ya'll think he was dead and that Jimmy was his replacement. Review/PM me to tell me if I fooled you! I might've gotten Matt's age wrong at some point. If I said he was seven or eight at any point in the story, disregard that. He's nine. Anyway, I still need to know what you guys want me to do when season 2 ends. If you've already said, great, and I will take it into consideration. If not, please do! Review or PM with your comments, questions, or requests and I'll do my best with them. Ta ta!**


	14. Settling In

**A/N: Soooooooo Connor is alive for those of you who don't remember! I'm going straight to Karen(ugh)coming back after this chapter, because I can't for the life of me remember what happens this episode or the one after it. All I remember is Skitter revolution, and Rick dies. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Rose's POV

He was laying on his back, head turned to look at me. I could see where Ben was coming from when he said we were identical. I was on my side, propped up on one elbow. "So, our parents are probably dead?"  
"Yeah."  
"Who cares. They hated us anyway."  
"It doesn't matter. The 2nd Mass has become my new family. Ben, Matt, Hal, Maggie, Anne, everyone. There was even someone who was like my little brother."  
"Really? What's his name? Where is he?"  
I realized what I had said and I felt a lump in my throat. "Jimmy. Jimmy Boland."  
"I didn't meet him today. Where is he?"  
"He's dead…he died about a week ago."  
"What happened?"  
"I…I don't really want to talk about it. Just get some sleep. I've got some work to do, but I'll stay here until you fall asleep."  
Soon his little eyelashes were fluttering because he was dreaming. I quietly crept out of the tent, but I ran into someone coming out. I fell backwards, hand on my nose. "Sorry." Ben said quietly, as so not to wake Connor. He crouched down.  
"Damn it Ben!" I said quietly, hand still on my nose. "What the hell is your chest made of, concrete?" I suppose I had run into him pretty hard anyway.  
"Come here, let's take a look." He pried my hand off my nose and squeezed it gently.  
"Ow! What the hell?"  
He smirked. "It's not broken. Want to go for a walk?"  
I rubbed my nose. "Where?"  
He shrugged. "Woods?  
"Are you trying to get us killed?"  
He gave me his innocent puppy look. I hadn't seen that in so long. "We'll bring guns."  
"Fine." We alerted Professor Mason that we were going out and left. We did this sometimes, but usually we just went to a lake that used to be near us and we hadn't done this in a while. It was the closest thing to going on a date that was possible right now.  
"How's Connor settling in?" Ben had his rifle slung across his back and his hands were in his pockets. If you ignore the rifle, he just looked like an ordinary teenager.  
"He's getting there. I told him our parents are probably dead and he didn't care. He seemed happy when I told him the 2nd Mass was my family now." I must've looked depressed because he put his arm around me.  
"Did you mention Jimmy?"  
"I didn't realize what I was saying until I said it. He asked about him."  
"What did you say?"  
"That I didn't want to talk about it. I'll get over it eventually. But it's still too soon."  
"Hey, it's okay." He sounded so sincere, anyone in the 2nd Mass would've been terrified to hear him speaking like that.  
"Yeah. I've been making a scrapbook of people that are close to us that we've lost. All I have so far is Jimmy and your mother."  
"Mom…"  
"Hey, it's alright. At least we have our brothers and each other."  
"Yeah. Let's never break up again. I need you."  
"For sure." He took his arm off from around me and I slipped my fingers into his. He squeezed them gently. Or at least he tried to be gentle. "Ow!" I snatched my hand back and moved my fingers around.  
"Sorry. I don't know my own strength."  
"Clearly not."

* * *

**A/N: Do you think he'd know his own strength? Eh. So yeah, another mention of Jimmy. Because I loved the little guy so much, he's going to be mention A LOT. I've probably asked this before, but does anyone know who Connor is named for and who he is? Let me know! So Karen's comin back next chapter, whoop de hoo hoo. Also, does anyone remember where Ben was going when he left the 2nd Mass? Please tell me, I don't remember. Review or PM me with your comments, questions, or requests and I'll do my best with them. Ta ta!**


	15. Welcome Back

**A/N: Soooooo, I'm skipping right to Karen's return at this point. Sorry! All you need to know is Rick died, there's a Skitter revolution, and now they've holed up in a hospital. This is going to be pretty short, and then do a little time skip into the next episode. By the way, this chapter is what I think of Karen. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose's POV

Hal and Maggie rushed through the doors to the hospital. Ben and I came out the room where Connor was asleep to see that there was a girl in his arms. It didn't take me long to realize that the girl was Karen. I scoffed, wondering why. Of all the people he could've found, why did he have to find her? She was a bitch, and I hated her almost as much as I hated Skitters. Ben saw my disgust and put his arm around me. "Hey, it's okay. She probably won't talk to you."  
"I don't care. Her presence pisses me the hell off."

Sure enough, she did talk to me. We had her locked up, even though her harness was removed. I don't think anyone really trusted her. I had to stand guard duty once after Ben. When I walked in, Ben got up and kissed my cheek. "I'll be back to get you soon enough, okay?"  
I nodded and sat down. As soon as Ben left, she looked up from her food. "They shouldn't let someone who can't fight guard me."  
"Hello to you too, Karen."  
She nodded towards the door. "Are you dating him or something?"  
"Yeah. What of it?" Bitch.  
She looked back to her food. "His standards must be damn low."  
I stood up. "What the hell did you say?!" I slammed my hands down on the table in front of me. "Say that again."  
"I'm just saying he could do better than a whiny, sensitive, little idiot like you."  
"Listen to me. I have been through too much in the past month. I do not want to have to deal with an air headed bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else just because she's been freed."  
She smirked. "I'm the bitch? I know what Ben is going through better than you ever could."  
"You know what?" I turned around. "I do not have to put up with this. I don't know why you hate me or what I ever did to you. But I am leaving." I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. "Someone else go in there and handle that bitch. I'm done with her."  
"Hey! What happened in there?" Ben called. I turned around.  
"She hates me and I don't know why. As soon as you left she started insulting me, saying I couldn't fight. Then she said you could do better than, and I quote 'a whiny, sensitive little idiot like me'."  
"Want me to go in there and kill her?"  
I gave him a look. "Please tell me you're joking." He shrugged and grinned and I punched him in the arm. "You're such an idiot." I laughed.  
"Am I?"  
"No, you're not. But seriously, don't kill anyone."  
"Fine." he said whined. He sounded like a little kid. "You're no fun."

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo, short right? I really hate Karen so this was FUUUUUUUUUN to write. I tried to make Ben have a sense of humor, sorry about that. I just want this story to be enjoyable, and I think it must have SOME humor to be enjoyable. Also, I have another story in the works! I'll probably say when it's up. Review or PM me with your comments, questions, or requests and I'll do my best with them. Ta ta!**


	16. I Promise

**A/N: Two chapters in one day?! Can this be true?! Well, I needed to post this to tell you all that I have a new Falling Skies story. You can find it on my profile. Please go check it out! Anyway there's a time skip in this chapter and it expresses my hatred for Karen even more. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose's POV

I sat up quickly. There were bandages on my arm. "Take it easy." Maggie said, gently pushing me back so I was lying down again. "Your arm's in lousy condition."  
"What happened? What's wrong with arm?" Maggie had her gun handy, just in case something happened. My arm was sore. Someone had shot me, I remembered that. I noticed that Ben wasn't next to me the way he always was when I got hurt. "Where's Ben? Is he okay?" Karen. She must've done something. I never liked her, always thought Hal deserved someone better and that she was a bitch. When she came back, I hadn't trusted her one bit.  
Maggie looked slightly worried. "Ben ran off with Karen. He's the one who shot you." My heart shattered. Ben ran off with Karen? It figured. She knew what he was going through better than I did, plus she was all blond and pretty. Maggie must have known what I was thinking because she quickly dismissed it. "No. Don't think that. She brainwashed him or something. Tricked him. Either way he wasn't in his right mind. He's a good kid and he loves you a lot. He'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose." Tears came to my eyes and I sat back up. Maggie gave me a lighthearted smile. "Hal and Tom went to go get Ben back. They're probably back. Let Ben explain it to you." She left

* * *

I was still sitting cross-legged on the exam bed, and I was trying not to cry. The door opened quickly. Ben came in, saw me sitting up, and rushed to my side. "Oh my god, Rosie, I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you, you know I'd never hurt you." He placed one hand on my back and the other on my knee. He bent down a little and tried to look at me, but my head was hanging down and surrounded my hair.  
"I don't care that you shot me Ben. I'm fine now."  
"Then why are you crying?" He brushed my hair behind my ear. That had gotten old. He always did that before he kissed me. When he leaned in, I moved my head. He looked hurt. "Oh…no, this is because I ran off with Karen isn't it? Rosie, she tricked me. Please believe me."  
"No, Ben, I understand. She'd be better for you. She understands what you went through better than I can. Plus, she's all blond and pretty."  
He looked incredibly worried. "No, no no…Rosie don't think like that." He put his hands on my shoulders. "Rosie please, look at me." I picked up my head and my eyes met his. He looked so sincere, so defenseless. I was really getting to him, and I started to feel bad. He slid his hands down my arms and took my hands in his. "I promise to you, that I will never do that to you again. Please, forgive me."  
I couldn't take seeing him like this. He sounded like he was about to bawl. And Ben Mason NEVER cried. At least not anymore. He almost had no emotions anymore, except for hate, despair, sadness, anger, and love. The last time anyone had seen him cry was when Jimmy died, and that was only me and Captain Weaver. "Its okay, Ben." I said softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his arms tighten around my waist.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." He tucked my hair behind my ear. I sighed. "That's getting old. I know you're about to kiss me when you do that." I whispered.  
He broke the embrace and smiled slightly. He moved close enough that his lips brushed mine, but he didn't kiss me. "Maybe I shouldn't then?" he whispered very softly.  
"Just kiss me." He pressed his mouth against mine. To my surprise, he picked me up and twirled me around. When he set me down, I gave him a confused look. "What the hell was that?"  
"Saw it in a movie once. Always wanted to try it. Come on, we have to go." I picked up my gun and he took my hand.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm being stupid and making Ben weird again. It's FANFICTION. I can do whatever I want. This is probably the only time in the whole entire story where Jimmy will be mentioned and she doesn't get emotional. No particular reason. SO go check out my new story! Review or PM me with you comments, questions, and requests and I'll do my best with them. Ta ta!**


	17. Please Don't Leave Me

**A/N: I know this is really short so I'll probably upload twice again. Thanks for the love on my other story, I really appreciate it. And I know THIS is short, but that's all I have to say. Read on!**

* * *

Rose's POV

"Dad!" Ben called out to Professor Mason. "Dad, this is my fault." Ben went on to explain how he was a liability and should just leave the 2nd Mass. He and his father started yelling at each other, but decided to put it to rest for the time being. The thought of Ben leaving scared me. I had lost him once, I didn't want to lose him again. When Professor Mason ran off to try and find Matt, Dr. Glass, and Lourdes, I confronted Ben about it.  
"Ben, you wouldn't really leave, would you?" My eyes were filling with tears.  
"I have to protect the ones I love. Jimmy and Rick have already died because of me. If I leave, the Skitters that are after me will come after me and leave you alone." He put his hand on the side of my head and stroked my hair gently. For someone as strong and merciless as he was in combat, he was the most gentle person I've ever met. "I just want to protect you and everyone else."  
"No. Please don't leave me."  
"It would be safer for everyone."  
"If you have to leave at least take me with you. I can help you. What if you get hurt and you need someone to take care of you? You may have insane stamina and strength but what if a Skitter hurts you? What if you get shot by a Mech?"  
"If you want to come with me, you can."  
"I do. I don't want to lose you again."  
He drew me closer to him and started to try and kiss me, but we were interrupted.  
"Hey! Either get a room or help us!" Connor shouted.  
Ben moved away. "Later." he said softly. "Now come on. Let's help." We followed Captain Weaver and Professor Mason into the basement of the hospital. We found Matt in an air vent, and he said Dr. Glass and Lourdes were still trapped in the blood lab. Ben was sent to bring him back upstairs. I came with him because I was better with little kids than he was. We left Matt with Connor, and Connor started freaking out.  
"Rosie, I don't want to die!" Tears started pouring out of his eyes.  
I gathered him in my arms and signaled for Ben to go back to the fighting. "It's okay, trooper. You won't die. Ben and I, we wont let you get hurt." I turned to Matt. "You either, buddy. Now I need to go help Ben now." I let go of Connor and left.  
When I found Ben, he was with Professor Mason and the Overlord they had captured was speaking to him through Ben. I had barely walked in the room when the Overlord turned to me. "Like this girl. Weak. Blinded by hopeless emotions, ready to take a bullet to save this ignorant boy." Ben fell to the floor and began to have what looked like a seizure. Then I realized what was going on. The Overlord was killing him.

* * *

**A/N: When I saw the promo, I actually did think he was having a seizure and I was like o_OWTF? I but then I saw the episode and it made a lot more sense. I actually have a question for you. What's been your favorite part of the story so far? I'm curious! Let me know! Review or PM me with your comments, questions, and requests and I'll do my best with them. Ta ta!**


	18. Forever and Always

**A/N: And now for this. This chapter was very hard to write, probably because of what happens at the end. I got all depressed at the end. I'll say more later, read on!**

* * *

Rose's POV

I dropped to my knees and took his face in my hands. "No! Ben, you can't die!" I turned to the monster. "You're killing him! Stop! Please!" I pulled Ben up and held him. "You're a monster. You kill innocent, good people." The creature stopped torturing Ben long enough to mutter something through him, then went back to killing him. Until Professor Mason shot him. He fell with a thud and Ben stopped twitching and bleeding. I closed my eyes, thinking I might have lost him. Then I felt slight constriction around my waist. I looked at him. "You're alive!"  
"'Course I am." We helped him up. "You didn't think I'd give up that easily, did you?" I shrugged. A huge grin spread across his face. "You have no faith in me, do you?" he laughed. I laughed too. "What kind of girlfriend are you?"  
"A kind that worries about you every minute." I hugged him.

* * *

Jamil Dexter had died and Lourdes was broken. Karen(re-harnessed, of course)and her troop had left so they could save the Overlord. We were moving forward to Charleston. The next day or so, I couldn't find Ben anywhere. So I followed Professor Mason who I knew would find him. When he did, I hid behind some trees so that I could spy on them. Then I realized what was happening. Ben was leaving. And he hadn't told me. After Ben and his dad shared a tearful goodbye(well, not really a goodbye because Ben promised he'd see them all again), and Professor Mason left, I stepped out from my hiding spot. "So you were just going to leave me?"

He turned around. "I didn't want you to have to choose between your brother and me."  
"Do I at least get a goodbye hug?"  
He smiled sadly. "Come here." He held me close, and my tears ducts burst. "Hey. Don't cry. It's like I told Dad. This isn't goodbye. I'll see everyone again."  
"I want to go with you." I looked up into his green eyes tearfully and noticed that they were teary too.  
"Connor needs you."  
I sniffed. "When did you get so much taller than me? What happened to the geeky little shrimp I used to know?"  
"He's still here and he still loves you more than ever. But right now you need to help lots of people instead of just helping one. I want you to come with me more than anything. But your place is here." He put his hand lightly on my cheek so that his fingers are under my ear and his thumb is under my eye. "I will love you forever and always. I will think of you every minute that passes."  
"I guess this is how wives feel when their husbands go to war. Even though they say they'll come back, they might not."  
"Have some faith in me, just this once." He gently stroked the area under my eye to brush away some of my tears with his thumb. He leaned forward and kissed me more passionately than he ever had before. When he let go of me, two tears pushed through his eyes. "Here." he said, taking his dog tag necklace off. "Take this to remind you everyday that I'll come back someday." He put it around my neck.  
I unclasped my locket. "And you take this. To remind you of the girl who'll be waiting for you, always." I placed it in his hand. You know how in movies when the boy's hand slowly pulls away? Well, he did that, and left. Left the 2nd Mass, left his family, and left me standing in the woods, all alone and without him once again.

* * *

**A/N: Too cheesy? Too depressing? Who thought she was going with him? Hahaha! Yes, I did make him cry a little bit, who cares. And actually, a plot line in my original drafts was that Rose had no faith in Ben's survival skills and always thought he'd end up dead. There's still some of that, showing in this chapter. So this was a super depressing episode. Not as depressing as episode three though. That was some sad stuff. Review or PM me with your comments, questions, or requests and I'll do my best with them. Ta ta!**


	19. A Pep Talk with Maggie

**A/N: So this chapter is VERY different from the rest of the story. This entire chapter is in Maggie's point of view. And the ending will be very predictable. Rose is supposed to be good friends with Maggie, if you didn't know, and that's why this chapter exists. Read on!**

* * *

Maggie's POV

Ben had left this morning. No one was really acting normal, especially Tom. But no one had seen Rose since early this morning. "Maggie?" Hal came up to me.  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"It's Rose. She hasn't left her tent all day. Someone should really go talk her out of it. You're both girls so she might understand it better coming from you. Could you go talk to her?"  
"Yeah of course. I was going to talk to her, but I didn't know where she was." I went over to her tent. "Hey Rose?"  
"What?" a tear-clogged voice answered.  
"It's Maggie, I'm coming in." I slipped into her tent. She was sitting up, playing with something around her neck. I sat down. "Whatcha got there?"  
"Ben's dog tag." She wasn't sobbing but I could tell she had been. "He gave it to me before he left. He said 'to remind me that he'd be back someday'."  
"Listen. I know it hurts. But don't think that, just because he didn't want you to go with him doesn't mean he loves you any less than you thought. Hal told me that Ben had told him how much he loved you."  
"How much?"  
"Apparently more than you love him. He left so he could protect the people he loves. I bet leaving you behind was even harder than watching him leave. He just wants to keep you safe."  
"I know Connor needs me, but I just…I feel like I should've followed him." She looked at me. "Hal really has told you," Sniff, sniff. "Everything about us hasn't he?"  
"Pretty much. He's said how you two hit it off right from the get-go. As soon as you two saw each other, you were best friends."  
"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened." She looked down again. "Maggie, I've already lost Ben once. I don't want to feel that way again."  
"Oh yeah, by the way. After we got Ben back, he asked if you were around. When we told him no, he crumpled. He was broken, worse than you are right now. He'd help us when we needed him, but other than that, he'd just sit around and mope. When you came back he lit up like a Christmas tree, even though Tom was gone. Think about how sad he must be now." I started to leave. "Now get some sleep. We keep moving tomorrow." She nodded and leaned back onto her pillow. I left and Hal was standing there.  
"Did you talk to her?" he asked.  
"Yeah. She's out of it, but not as out of it as Ben was when he found out she wasn't around."  
"She'll be okay. Thanks Maggie."

* * *

No one could find Rose the next day, and when I checked her tent, I found a note. "Everyone! She left a note." Everyone gathered around and I read it.

_Dear everyone,_  
_By the time you read this, I'll probably be gone, but I'm leaving tonight. I'm following Ben and I'm leaving now so that he won't be too hard to find. I've lost him once and I don't ever want to feel like that again. Professor Mason, Hal, and Matt, I promise I'll take care of him and I won't let him get taken again. I'll die before they get him. And Connor, don't worry about me, I probably won't have to die. I can take care of myself. We'll both be okay. I'm sorry if I'm being selfish but I can bear to lose him again. I love you all._  
_Rose_  
_P.S. Lourdes, just because Jamil is gone doesn't mean you have to stop living. Pick your head up and keep going. I feel your pain._  
Everyone looked surprised, even though they must've had a hunch this would happen.

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone NOT see that coming? Seriously. Well from this point on, everything I write until Ben comes back to the 2nd Mass(probably in season 3, why does this show have to end?!)will be entirely made up. Yay. Since this chapter is fairly moderate sized, I'm not going to be uploading again today. Review or PM me with your comments, questions, or requests and I'll do my best with them. Ta ta!**


	20. Our Family

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit weird, and if you read, you'll see why. I'm afraid that I probably won't have uploads every day after this chapter, because this is the limit of what I have finished and I always have stuff to do. So, the uploads will be a bit more scarce, but don't stop reading!**

* * *

Rose's POV

Maybe leaving at night wasn't the best idea. The woods were pitch black, and there were noises coming from everywhere. Some sounded like they could have been Skitters, others just sounded like forest ambiance. I had my gun ready just in case I had to shoot. I had left about two hours ago. I had called Ben's name a few times, but no answer. I heard footsteps and I picked up my pace. Unfortunately, I then tripped over a root and fell on top of something-or someone. "Owwwww!" came a pained voice from underneath me. I picked my head up and looked down at the body under me. Even in the darkness I recognized him. He sat up, a hand on his head. "That hurt!"  
I threw my arms around his neck and he fell back down again. "Ben!"  
Ben wrapped his arms around my waist. "I think part of me knew you'd follow me but didn't want to believe it." We just stayed there for a minute, holding each other. "Hey Rosie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I know I have insane stamina and all…" He gasped. "But I still need to breathe."  
I moved off of him. "Sorry. I just-" I was cut off as Ben kissed me deeply and passionately. Even though it had only been a few days, since I thought I would never see him again, it seemed like much longer.  
Ben helped me into the tree where he was holed up. He had a sleeping bag sitting on a two thick branches. "Why'd you take the double?"  
He shrugged. "Like I said before. Part of me knew you'd follow me."

"The sky is really beautiful." We stared up at the night sky through the leaves and branches, fingers locked together, my head leaning against his shoulder.  
"Yeah…" He turned his head and looked at me. "You want to hear something weird that I've been keeping from you since we were twelve?"  
I sat up straighter. "Sure."  
"Well, when we were twelve, I had this weird fantasy. I still have it."  
"What was it?"  
"Well, I would see us having a life together. And…this is the embarrassing part…I would see our kids."  
"Our kids?!" I choked.  
"Yeah. Little twins. A boy and a girl. I imagined what they would look like and even their names."  
"What were they?" It was kind of flattering and sweet, even though it was a bit strange.  
"Daisy, because you're named after a flower, and Jonathan, because I've got a pretty common first name. They were both pale with green eyes, like us, and they'd have sort of reddish brown hair."  
"Do you really want them?" He nodded. "Okay. I'll promise you this. If when we turn eighteen, if we're still together, whether we're out of this or not, you'll have them."  
"But what if they're not twins?"  
"They will be. If we hope that they will be, they will." I closed my eyes. "Now let's get some sleep?"

* * *

**A/N: Please no one question her promise. Seriously. ANYWAY since I don't have any more completed and saved on my computer, I'm MUCH more open to requests now! What do you guys want to see? Do you want them to run into anyone(or anything)? Would you mind if I brought Jimmy's ghost back? Yeah, I'm kinda keen on the idea of Jimmy's ghost. Sorry about that. Review or PM me with your comments, questions, and requests and I'll do my best with them. Ta ta!**


	21. Illness

**A/N: I know this is short, but if you want chapters, you'll have to deal. Who saw the promo for the season finale? Ben's back everyone! I'm probably going to do filler up until then just because I'n not positive if Ben is harnessed or not, plus the kid said he didn't know him. How do you guys feel about filler?**

* * *

Rose's POV

"Did we lose them?" Ben looked behind him. He was panting, which was strange. He could run for miles without breaking a sweat, and we hadn't had to run very far. We had spotted some Mechs, and they spotted us too. They fired at us like crazy, but we escaped.  
"Yeah. Are you okay?" He nodded, but he was sweating and staggering a bit. "No you're not. Ben, what's wrong?"  
He was paler than usual, but his cheeks were a bit red. "Nothing…I-I'm fine."  
"Ben, what the hell is wrong?"  
"I'm fine! I'm…fine…" He passed out.

* * *

His eyes started to open. "Where are we?" he said, groggily. He put his hand on his head. "My head…what the hell happened?"

"You passed out. This is why I came after you, Ben. I was worried this might happen. Since this got neglected for so long, it's gotten really bad."

"What do I have?"  
"From your symptoms? I'd say the flu."  
"It's not even flu season…"  
A pause. "Ben, it's January. We're right in the middle of flu season." I poured some water onto a rag I had brought and gently dabbed at his face and forehead, trying to cool him off. He was sweating like crazy. It was so weird to see him sweat. I didn't think he did that anymore. "Are you cold?"  
"Freezing."  
"Damn it Ben…why didn't you freaking tell me you were getting sick?"  
"I didn't want you to worry…about me any more than you already do."  
"Not telling me just makes me worry more. It makes me feel like you don't trust me."  
"Hey…you know I trust you…"  
"I know…but you need to tell me these things, okay?"  
"How do you…know it's January?"  
"Anne keeps a calendar."  
"Then your birthday…is coming up."  
"Just shut up and rest. You need to get better if we're going to keep on course." We were headed for the Skitter rebellion. Ben hadn't yet told me who it was leading the rebellion, and he seemed to avoid the question anytime I asked. He clearly didn't want me to know.

* * *

**A/N: So as you all know, it's Red-Eye who leads the rebellion, and does everyone know what else Red-Eye did? I'll give you a hint. It involves shish-kebabing a 13 year old on a tree. Yup. He killed Jimmy. That's why Ben doesn't want Rose to know. So, what do you guys wanna see? I'm open to all requests. And another thing. If you're willing to give me the play-by-play of season 1(everything about Ben and Jimmy pretty much), PLEASE PM ME!**


	22. Talking to the Dead

**A/N: I had to rush with this chapter, so it's pretty short and not very good. More ghosts here. Ben's better for anyone wondering. I'm only going to upload like two more chapters this week so that I can be sure what to make happen for the finale of season 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben's POV

"You go on ahead and check out the clearing. I'll get myself unstuck." Rosie nodded and kept going. We had gotten back on course earlier, since I was better, but I was still a bit out of it. I had tripped and gotten my foot stuck under a root. There was a clearing up ahead, which Rosie had gone to check out. It took me about ten minutes to get unstuck, since I was weaker than usual, thanks to my flu. Rosie wasn't back yet. I ran to the clearing, almost sure that something had gotten her. There she was, standing stalk still, staring at something in front of her. "Rosie, what are you…" Then I saw it. We were standing in the middle of a small playground, and she was staring at a big, wooden cross marking a grave. In front of the cross, there were some withered flowers, and a picture with a plaque. The plaque read "HERE LIES JIMMY BOLAND. A LOYAL COMPANION, A BELOVED FRIEND, AND A STRONG FIGHTER". We were at Jimmy's grave.  
She turned around, tears in her eyes. "How the hell did we get back here?" she asked.  
"We've been going in the opposite direction from the way the 2nd Mass was going. I guess we just ended up back here?"

Rose's POV

"Let's just see if he's around." Ben knew I believed in spirits, and since the last time I was here, I know for a fact I heard him, I thought I'd give it another try. "Jimmy? You here, buddy?"  
_"Ben! Rose! God, I missed you guys!"_ came his voice. Soft, but there.  
Ben raised his gun. "Who said that? Who's there?"  
"Jimmy said that." I said, a wide grin on my face. "He's here."  
"I don't believe in-what the?" He moved his head as if he had been hit on the back of his neck.  
_"Believe her now?"_  
"Jimmy? Is that really you?"  
_"Real as I've ever been. Well, not really."_  
"We missed you, too, Jimmy. Hey, can you make yourself visible?"  
_"Visible and solid. Turn around."_ We turned around. There, transparent, but there, was Jimmy. Dark hair, blue eyes, mole and all, smiling at us and waving. _"Hey guys! How've ya been?"_

* * *

**A/N: So, everyone's favorite 13 year old knucklehead is back! Don't ask me why I call him a knucklehead, I just do. Did anyone know it was going to be Jimmy? Review and tell me who you thought it was! On second thought, review anyway! Tell me what you think!**


	23. Reunitedagain

**A/N: So this'll be the last chapter I upload before the finale. I NEED to know what'll happen before I write anymore. My sister said she saw Ben kissing someone on the promo and she also saw him some bleached blond girl. We know what that means: Karen. And I'll just change the kiss. Read on!**

* * *

Rose's POV

"Jimmy!" I hugged him, and I didn't fall through, so clearly he was solid. Ben just stared.  
_"Is that any way to greet your friend?"_ Jimmy asked.  
"I'm just…damn it man!" He and Jimmy did one of those awkward, pat-on-the-back bro hugs. "If you were here, why didn't you say something during your damn funeral?"  
_"I was still getting used to it. I was there, but I couldn't talk. Then when Rose set up the picture, I could talk, but couldn't make myself visible. Now I can do all of the above."_  
"Damn it, Jimmy, we missed you!" I said. This was fantastic. Jimmy was back, sort of.  
_"I missed you guys, too. So, how is everybody? Where's everyone else? Why are you back here anyway?"_  
"You sure got a lot of questions." Ben said, grinning.  
_"I've been dead for weeks. And you people haven't been around. Of course I have questions!"_  
"Well…" I started. "We…we kind of…left…the 2nd Mass."  
_"Why?!"_  
"Jimmy, there's a Skitter revolution. Red-Eye told me about it, and there's proof!" Ben's hand shot up to cover his mouth as soon as he said that. "Crap." I heard him say through his hand.  
"Red-Eye?"  
_"Red-Eye? You mean the Skitter that killed me?!"_  
"Um…about that…"  
"Ben, is this why wouldn't tell me who led the revolution? Because it was the monster who murdered him?"  
"He's on our side. I wouldn't trust any Skitter. When he first told me about it, I questioned him about it, saying that he killed a friend. He'll prove it to you. He's on our side."

* * *

Ben's POV

"Jimmy, you here?" I called into the darkness.  
_"Over here."_ He was sitting on a log, twirling a leaf in his fingers. _"What's up?"_  
"I think Rosie's mad." I sat down.  
_"I would be, too, if I were her. You're trusting Skitters, and I can tell she was uncomfortable about that, and now it turns out that you're trusting Red-Eye."_  
"You two were really close. I can see why it'd hurt her. But…I know it's true."  
_"Then tell her to just give it a try. If Red-Eye turns out to be evil, then she can personally put a bullet through his eye socket."_  
"Yeah. I just wish you could come with us."  
Silence. _"You know, I could. Ghosts can leave their gravesites, it's just not easy to break to connection bond. Maybe you guys could help me break it and I could come with you!"_  
"That'd be awesome." The two high-fived.  
_"Now go get some sleep and talk to your girlfriend. We'll break it in the morning."_  
I nodded and went back to the tree. "Rosie?" I said. "Rosie?" I looked. She wasn't there. "Rosie!" I called, loudly. "Rosie, where are you?" She was no where to be seen. I jumped down from the tree. "Jimmy!"  
_"What's wrong?"_ He looked panicked.  
"Rosie's gone."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger much? It'll be up to YOU people to decide where she went! You'll have to review! And here are some questions I'd like YOU to answer! **

**-How did you feel about Jimmy coming back and would you like to see him as a character?  
-Where do you want Rose to have gone?  
-How did you like Rose and Jimmy's reactions to knowing that Red-Eye was leading the revolution?**


	24. Welcome to the Rebellion

**A/N: Oh my God, the finale was INSANE! And I've decided what to do with the story now that it's over. I'm going to continue my Jimmy/OC and make that my main project, and end this one. I'll make a sequel story in 2013 when it comes back to TV. I've figured out a way to keep my other one going, even though it's over for the time being. Read on! I'll explain more in my Jimmy/OC, so check out that one.**

* * *

Ben's POV

"Red Eye!" Ben cried as he and Jimmy arrived at the rebel Skitters' camp. There were many other people there, mostly de-Harnessed kids.  
_"Hello, Ben. I recognize your friend."_  
"You can see him?"  
_"Ben, what's going on, I can hear him._" Jimmy looked at me.  
"I don't know…if Rosie were here, she'd know why."  
_"I'm sorry, Jimmy Boland. I was unaware that the impact would kill you. I was merely trying to speak with Ben."_  
_"Well, I'm not going to just forgive the thing that killed me."_  
"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here. We ran into Jimmy's gravesite, and then my…companion…disappeared. We spend a while looking for her, then just gave up."  
_"Actually, I dragged you. You didn't want to leave until you found her."_  
"Be quiet, Jimmy. No one can see you but us."  
_"…You don't have to point it out…"_  
"The point is, while we're out, if we could keep our eyes open for her, that'd be really nice."  
_"Of course, Ben. I can see you are injured."_  
"It's just a scratch." I looked over at the scrape on my arm where my shirt was torn.  
_"Still. Our medic should have a look."_  
_"They have a medic? Wow…"_ Jimmy seemed impressed.

* * *

Red Eye took us to a tent with a lantern lit. _"Are you in here?"_ he called into the darkness.  
"Right here." A girl came in from a back flap. She was wearing a black hoodie and had the hood pulled up. She began fiddling with some medical equipment, her back to us. "Who needs help?"  
_"Our new fighter. He has a cut on his arm. I'll leave it to you, my dear."_  
"Of course." She pulled off her hood and turned around. "Well, my name's-"  
"Rosie?" She saw me and her eyes widened.  
"Ben!" I hugged her tightly.  
_"Hey, what about me?"_  
"Jimmy!" She hugged Jimmy, too.  
"Rosie, what the hell are you doing here? How'd you find this place?"  
"I found my way. I came after Red Eye, I was going to interrogate him, but then I saw all this. He showed me that I could trust him and the rebels. So I stayed, and now I'm their medic.  
Red Eye came in. _"Ben and Rose, you should come with us. Your ghostly friend can come too."_  
She put her hands in her jacket pockets. "Where are we going?"  
_"The Second Mass."_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's confusing with all the italics, but how else would Red Eye speak? I've actually been looking forward to making Jimmy meet his murderer, but since I was rushing, it didn't turn out so great. Prepare for the return of Connor, Anne, Matty, Tom, Hal, Maggie, and everyone next chapter. Also, I'm sorry that this entire chapter was in Ben's perspective. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	25. Brothers

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! Been busy! So, this story is coming to an end. I PROMISE I will continue when the new season starts in eight freaking months.**

* * *

Rose's POV

"Stop!" Ben called. The military at Charleston was about to attack. We revealed ourselves to them.  
_"Wow, I didn't think a place like this could exist anymore."_ Jimmy said, awestruck.  
"Well, believe it." I said.  
"Ben!" Professor Mason hugged his son, and Matt broke from the crowd and hugged his brother. He looked so happy. I looked around and noticed something was missing. Wherever Matt was, Connor was usually there too.  
"Where's Connor?" I asked Anne.  
"I'll take you to him." Anne said.  
_"I'll come too, I want to meet the famous Connor."_  
I nodded at him. Although Connor wouldn't be able to see him, seeing as only Ben and I were able to, I could convince the little guy that there was spirit lingering. "Okay." Anne looked puzzled. "I'll explain on the way, just show me where my brother is."  
Anne led me and Jimmy through the community. "So who do you keep talking to back there?" she asked.  
"Jimmy."  
"Jimmy's dead, Rose."  
"Exactly. You don't have to believe me, but we ran into Jimmy's gravesite on our way to the rebels, and Jimmy's spirit is with us now. I guess you could say he's haunting us-"  
_"Hey! I do not haunt!"_  
"Shut up, Jimmy. I'm the only one who can hear you. Anyway, he came with us and he's standing right next to me. Ben and I are the only ones who can see him. You don't have to believe me."  
"No, I guess I believe you. Anyway, he's in here." We were stopped at the clinic. She opened the door. "Hey, Connor? You have a visitor."  
"Who is it?"  
"It's a surprise. Close your eyes." He did so. He was sitting on a bed and I walked over to him and Anne left.  
"How're you doing, Trooper?"  
He opened his eyes. "Rosie!" I hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much. Don't do that ever again."  
"I missed you too, Trooper." I kissed his head.  
"Is Ben back too? Matt's been worried sick."  
"Ben's with me, yes. He and Matty have already said their hellos." "Matty" was a nickname I used to call Matt when he was younger. "Trooper" was a name I had called Connor from the day he was born. I used to call Ben "Benny" when we were younger, with the occasional "Benny boy" or "Benny rabbit". "Actually, Trooper, there's someone I want you to meet."  
"Who? Where?"  
"Remember the boy I told you about when I was telling you about the 2nd Mass? Jimmy?"  
"The one who's like your other brother? Yeah I remember. I was hyped to meet him…until you told me he was dead."  
_"He's nine. Why would you tell him that?"_  
"It slipped out, okay? Just wait a minute alright?"  
"Who are you talking to."  
"Con, standing right next to me, is a ghost. The ghost of Jimmy." Jimmy, who had made himself invisible, made himself visible. We had discussed that maybe, since Connor and I were brother and sister, he would be able to see him too.  
_"Hey, Connor. I've heard a lot about you."_  
"Hi, Jimmy! I've heard a lot about you too!"  
My face lit up and so did Jimmy's. "So you can see him?"

* * *

**A/N: So, since Con and Rose are blood relatives, he can see Jimmy too. Don't ask me why Ben can see him, he just can. So I'm assuming there'll be about two or three more chapters in this story. Then I'll focus on my other ones. Sorry for everyone who loves this story! But it has to end for a while. About eight months I'm thinking;) Bibi!**


	26. Finale

**A/N: Here it is guys! The long awaited final chapter wrapping up season 2! I have an idea of what to do with the story over the next eight months, but that comes later!**

* * *

Rose's POV

_"Calm down, they're all going to be fine."_ Jimmy and Connor were trying to calm me and Matty down. Ben, Hal, Tom, Maggie, Dai, Anne, and Anthony had gone out to try and kill the Overlord. Matty and I were worried sick. Lourdes, Jimmy, Matty, Connor, and I were staying together trying to keep each other from exploding with worry. We had gone back to the rebel's camp, but we were attacked. We came back to Charleston to see if they could help us. A bunch of people went out, and even though I could fight, Ben insisted that I stay with my brother and Matty. Jimmy stayed too, but I can't fathom why. Maybe because he was dead and he knew he couldn't help. Matty had started worrying before me, and when I tried to calm him down, I began to worry too. Now Jimmy, Con, and Lourdes had to calm us both down. _"Everyone is going to make it back alive."_  
"Rose, can I…talk to you?" Lourdes said.  
"Sure." I said, shakily. I started to follow her into the next room, when I noticed that Jimmy was tailing me. "Jimmy, you go keep the boys calm."  
"Fine." He left. Strangely, when we had said that Jimmy's ghost was with us, everyone believed us. I guess it's because they thought, hey, there are aliens, maybe there are ghosts too.  
"What's up Lourdes?" I said to my friend when we were in the next room.  
"I'm worried about Anne."  
"I know. Me too. I'm worried about every-"  
"Anne's pregnant."  
"What?!" She nodded. "Is it Tom's?"  
"Yeah."  
"Does he know? Do Hal, Ben, and Matty know?"  
"No. Not yet. Don't tell them. Connor knows, though."  
"Can I tell Jimmy?"  
"Yeah, since there's no one he could tell it to."  
"Okay." We went back into the other room, where Connor and Matty had started playing a game Clue. I sat down next to my brother. "I remember when we all used to play this together." I looked at the boys. "Still Reverend Green and Professor Plum?"  
"As always." Connor said. "Want to play?"  
"You sure? I always cream you guys."  
"We've gotten better." Matty held out the red piece. "Here you are, Miss Scarlet." He said in a British accent. Let me explain. Whenever we played, we always pretended that we were our characters. It was a lot of fun, but whenever Hal would play with us, he would always get upset because he had to be a girl.  
"Why thank you, Professor Plum." I said Britishly. I took the red piece and placed it on the board.

* * *

"Ben!" Matty ran over to his brother and hugged him tightly. The group had returned but Dai had…well…died, and Hal was unconscious after being…umm…kissed by Karen. "Are you going to stay?"  
"Of course. What do you say we get a killer game of Monopoly going?"  
"I haven't heard that tone and those words come from you in a long time." I said. Matty let go of him and he came over and hugged me. He was okay. I had my family back, and they were alive and well. I couldn't have been happier.

I wish I could say the story ended there. With happiness and love. But that's not how this story goes. A while later, there was booming and the ground shook. We all raced outside to see a new type of alien step out from its ship. It looked at us and grinned…

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! That's the end for now. I was wondering if any of you would read, a prequel, if you will. Their life as best friends before the Skitters came. Them as kids. Would you read that? 'Cause that's what I'm doing! So, this is what's going to happen, and if you choose not to read it when it comes out, then I'll see you all in 2013! And be sure to read my other stories to come! That's all folks! I'll see YOU in eight months!**


	27. Back To Basics

**A/N: Welcome back guys! It's time for the return of Ben and Rosie! Ugh, I missed this! So, this takes places somewhere during the events of episodes 1 and 2 for season 3! Not really canon, more will be explained. Read.**

* * *

"Thank God you two are okay." Rose hugged Denny.  
"You don't have to worry about us." Denny responded.  
"I know, but I still do." She hugged Ben. "Are you at least being careful?" she whispered to him.  
"As careful as I can be." he whispered back.  
"Even if he wasn't being careful, I'd keep his ass in line." Denny said, grinning.  
"Right, I forgot." Rose laughed. "Super hearing."  
Denny laughed too. "I'll keep him safe."  
"Hey, I don't need anyone to keep me safe! I can take care of myself!"  
"You say that, but remember when you got sick in the woods that one time? You couldn't even move." Rose ruffled his hair, which had grown over the past seven months.

* * *

"So how's it working out?" Rose said to Ben.  
"Well, hopefully we're getting closer."  
"Can't you tell?"  
"That's like trying to tell if you're getting close to emptying the ocean with a bucket. We have no clue how close we are to beating them."  
"Hey Benji!" Denny called.  
Ben scoffed and turned to see her walking towards them. "Don't call me that." he said.  
"Whatever. Can I borrow Rosie?"  
"…Sure?" Rose smiled, and jogged off to meet Denny. The pair sat down under a nearby tree, laughing at something Ben was sure he wouldn't understand.  
"Are you happy?" a voice asked.  
Ben turned around to see Hal wheeling up next to him. "About what?"  
"That Rosie and Denny get along so well. It's always good when your girlfriend gets along with your best female friend."  
Ben turned back to them. "Yeah. They're so similar, it'd be weird if they didn't get along." The girls laughed again at something they couldn't hear. "What do you think they're talking about?"  
"Can't you listen in, Mr. Superhearing?"  
"I could, but…" He gave his brother an awkward smile. "I don't think I would understand what they're talking about anyway." He shrugged.  
"Yeah, girls speak a whole different language." Hal laughed. "But…they're probably talking about shoes or make-up or something like that. Or maybe Rosie is telling her something embarrassing you did when you were a kid."  
"I really hope not."  
"Ow!" Ben looked back over to them as soon as he heard Rose cry out in pain. She was rubbing her head, and Denny was laughing. Rose looked up into the tree. "You're abusing your privileges you know." she said to the invisible figure.  
"What can I say? It's fun being physical again." Jimmy hopped down from the tree.  
Ben still couldn't believe it sometimes. Jimmy looked just as healthy as he had before he died, the color fully restored to his face and eyes. Thank God for the Volm and their machine.  
"What about that? You happy about that?"  
"Of course. The Volm brought him back, Hal. He's alive again." When the Volm had said that they had a machine that could restore the physical form and life of a wandering ghost, Ben and Rose both had been overjoyed. And while Ben was tremendously happy that his best friend was alive again, what made him even happier was how happy Rose was that he was back. He knew how close they were and how devastated she had been when he died. With him back, it was like a piece of her had been restored. The piece of her heart that had died with Jimmy Boland.  
He watched as Rose put Jimmy in a headlock and noogied him while Denny laughed. Had it not been for the alien invasion, this would have been a perfect image. But in a world like this, perfection and happiness can never last.

* * *

**A/N: So basically, Rosie and Denny are like best friends, and the Volm had a machine that could restore a wandering ghost's physical form and life force. So Jimmy's alive again! This is just a teaser, since I can't really remember everything that happened in the premiere. Don't worry, it'll be better and more canon! Just wait! **


End file.
